je vous sauverai
by lucy-fan-d-gray-man9
Summary: allen et les autres sont revenus de leur périple de l'arche... pourtant le danger est toujours omniprésent. Dans un même temps Allen et Lenalee se rapprochent. Mais dans ce monde y a t'il une place pour l'amour ? AllenXLenalee !
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle mission de routine…Cela faisait bien longtemps pour Allen, Lavi et Krory ! En effet, depuis leur retour de l'arche, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose appart être torturé par l'infirmière en chef ! Dés leurs blessures guéries, Komui leurs avait trouvé une mission en Espagne…

Flash back :

Allen, Lavi et Krory était dans le bureau en train d'attendre Komui…

Komui : Hello ! Vous m'attendiez !

Lavi : Euh… oui… Tu nous as appelés pour une nouvelle mission ?

Komui : Exactement !

Il s'assit sur sa chaise et commença à chercher un dossier sur son bureau…ce qui s'avérer presque impossible à trouver vu le désordre. Une demi heure plus tard, Komui retira victorieux un dossier d'une pile (la renversant au passage) et commença à le lire…

Il s'agissait d'une maison situait près d'un petit village en Espagne et que l'on disait hantée…Le soir les villageois disaient qu'ils entendaient des bruits étranges qui en émanait et qu'un champ de force entouré l'habitat empêchant donc la pénétration des lieux… Depuis peu, des Akumas de niveaux un s'étaient rassemblés dans le village. Les exorcistes devaient donc éliminer les Akumas en présence et ramenaient l'innocence.

Fin du Flash back.

La mission s'avérait facile à vu d'œil comparé à ce qu'ils avaient enduré. Rien qu'en y repensant, Allen frissonna…Il se remémora ce qui c'était passé… La perte de son bras, sa nouvelle innocence, l'emprisonnement dans l'arche, les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé… et aussi cette ombre qu'il avait vu alors qu'il déplaçait l'arche…Il avait voulu demander à son maître qui était ce mais à peine arrivé au K-G qu'il avait de nouveau disparut.

Allen soupira. Il venait de traverser une épreuve mais il savait que plein d'autres l'attendaient lui et ses amis !

Lavi, Krory, Komui, Reever, Johnny… Lenalee… il ferait tout pour les protéger !

Lavi : Eh moyashi ! Tu pense à la femme de tes rêves ?

Allen sursauta et devint tout rouge.

Allen : Ne m'appelle pas moyashi ! Moi c'est Allen ! A.L.L.E.N ! Et pourquoi tu me parle de ça maintenant ! On est en mission !

Lavi : Ah il est tout rouge ! T'entend ça Kro-chan ! Moyashi est amoureux !

Allen : Ce n'est pas vrai !

Krory : Ah…l'amour !-gros soupir-Ce sentiment est tellement beau !

Lavi : Mais oui c'est vrai Allen ! C'est tellement beau l'amour !

Allen-encore plus rouge- : Mais je ne suis pas amoureux !

Lavi : Allez dit moi qui c'est !

Allen : Non !

Lavi : Ok alors je vais deviner !...-en pleine réflexion-

Allen : Réfléchit pas trop ! Tu vas te faire mal !

Lavi : Comme tu es méchant avec moi !...Ce serai pas…Lenalee !

Allen-complètement rouge- : Mais pas du tout !

Lavi : JACKPOT ! Moyashi est amoureux !

Allen : Mais arrêteuh . !... Mais où est Krory ?

Lavi : N'essaye pas de changer de sujet !

Allen : Mais je ne rigole pas… Il s'est encore perdu !

C'est alors que débuta la recherche de Krory. Ils le trouvèrent facilement et se remirent en route. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent au village où ils commencèrent l'enquête. Tout ce qu'ils apprirent c'est que la maison se situait au Nord du village près du cimetière. Les bruits qu'avaient entendus les villageois étaient en faite le bruit d'une flûte. Elle jouait tous les soirs.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand ils finirent d'interroger tous les habitants. Ils partirent donc à la recherche de l'auberge où Komui leur avait réservé une chambre. Même s'ils se perdirent plusieurs fois, ils finirent par la trouver. En entrant ils découvrirent une pièce très chaleureuse, constituée de bois uniquement. Lavi se dirigea vers le comptoir.

Lavi : Bonjour ! Nous faisons partit de la congrégation de l'ombre et nous avons réservé une chambre.

Aubergiste : Oui voila la clé. Un de vos membres est arrivé il y a peu de temps et a pris le double.

Lavi : Ah bon ? Qui était ce ?

Aubergiste : Je ne me souviens plus très bien mais il n'est pas sorti de la chambre depuis son arrivé donc vous le verrez. Ah, au fait ! J'oubliais… Comme il est tard, les repas ne sont plus servis. Je vous conseillerai de trouver un restaurant pour manger.

Allen et Krory-affolés- : PARDON ??

Aubergiste : Euh… oui le self à fermé !

Allen : je vais mourir !

Krory : J'ai tellement faim !

Lavi-soupir- : On va aller s'installer et on verra après pour manger.

Ils partirent tous les trois vers la chambre accompagnés de bruits d'estomac. En ouvrant la porte, ils virent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la chambre comme l'avait dit l'aubergiste.

? ; Coucou ! Vous allez bien ?

Allen : Lenalee ? Qu'est que tu fais là ?

Lenalee : Eh bien… Comme j'avais terminé ma mission et que je n'étais pas loin… mon frère m'a demandé de venir vous aider.

Lavi : C'est cool ! Plus on est de fou plus on rit ! N'est pas Allen ?-dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Allen-en lançant un regard noir à Lavi- : Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre ce que tu insinue Lavi…

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit des ventres d'Allen et de Krory.

Allen/Krory : Désolé !!

Lenalee-en rigolant- : Ce n'est pas grave ! Voyant que vous n'arriviez pas j'ai acheté à manger.

Allen/Krory-les étoiles dans les yeux- : C'est vrai ?

Lenalee : Oui tenez !

Elle leur tendit des sachets de nourriture qu'ils dévorèrent sous l'œil amusé de Lavi. « Ces deux là ne changeront jamais » se dit-il. Mais en même temps il était heureux que tout soit revenu « dans l'ordre ». Ces dernières semaines avaient été plus qu'éprouvante. Il repensant à son ami Allen qui avait perdu son innocence. Il était destiné à de grandes choses sans avoir rien demandé. Il était le « destructeur de temps ». Celui qui mettrait fin à tout ceci. Mais à quel prix !

Il se tourna vers Lenalee. Elle aussi avait changé. Ses cheveux avaient repoussé et étaient maintenant en dessus de ses oreilles. Mentalement aussi elle était devenue plus forte. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son innocence.

Le futur allait être rempli de surprises, bonne comme mauvaise…Mais pour l'instant, la seul chose que Lavi trouva à faire fut de piquer l'assiette d'Allen. S'ensuivit une bataille d'oreiller où le jeune exorciste aux cheveux blanc prit sa revanche puis fatiguer ils s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, ils repartirent à la recherche de l'innocence. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison « hantée » qui était à une journée de marche. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent plusieurs Akumas de niveau 1 qu'ils détruisirent facilement. Tout ce passa bien jusqu'à l'arrivée à la maison. Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher à ce moment là et les premiers bruits commencèrent. C'était bien le son d'une flûte. L'air qu'elle jouait ressemblait étrangement à celui d'Allen. Cela rendit un peu perplexe les exorcistes mais ils rentrèrent quand même après avoir déjoué le champ de force. A l'intérieur il y avait un Akuma… un seul, au milieu de la pièce. Il tenait dans sa main métallique la dit flûte qui continuait de jouer. Chacun braqua son arme sur la tête de l'Akuma.

Allen : Pose cette flûte par terre !

C'est ce qu'il fit sans broncher.

Akuma : Allen Walker…

L'exorciste fut étonné que l'Akuma connaisse son nom. Il hésita quelques secondes.

Allen : Euh…oui…c'est moi.

Akuma : J'ai un message du compte pour toi.

C'est alors que le compte millénaire apparu dans la pièce. On aurait dit le vrai mais ce n'était seulement une image. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Toujours son sourire énorme, ses petites lunettes et ses oreilles pointues. Malgré son air idiot, c'était lui l'auteur de tout ce désastre et de toute cette tristesse. Rien quand le voyant, Allen eu une bouffée de haine. Ses amis, à côté de lui, le regardaient inquiets.

Compte : Bonjour mon cher Allen ! Comment vas-tu ?hé hé ! Tu sais vous avez fait beaucoup de dégâts toi et tes amis. Je ne sais pas si je dois vous pardonner ! Et toi mon cher Allen, tu vas être puni ! Je vais te détruire parce que tu ne m'en laisse pas le choix. Qui aurait cru qu'un gamin comme toi abriterait le 14eme ! Hé hé ! En tout cas soit en sur, vous ne vivrait pas longtemps toi et tes amis ! Et je m'intéresse de plus en plus à cette petite Lenalee !

Les mains d'Allen se crispèrent et son regard se fit plus noir.

Compte : Je vais passer au deuxième acte de notre petite pièce de théatre. Ce sera fantastique tu verras ! La fin du monde est si belle quand tu en aie spectateur ! Tu sais je ne fais qu'accomplir la volonté de dieu ! Bon je vais y aller… j'ai encore plein de trucs à faire : détruire tes amis, trouver le cœur…Survivez bien ! Hé hé !

C'est sur cette image que la transmission s'arrêta. Allen ne laissa pas le temps à l'Akuma de dire quoi que se soit. Il le détruisit d'un seul coup et prit l'innocence. Sans un mot il sortit de la maison. Lavi, Krory et Lenalee le suivirent inquiets. Qui était ce 14eme ? Qu'allait-il leur arriver ? Est ce que les mauvais présage du compte allait se réaliser ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans leur tête mais il n'y avait aucune réponse…

Voila la fin du premier chapitre ^^ !!! j'espère que ça vous plait ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez... Si vous avez des conseils ou des idées dites moi de suite !

Je peux faire d'autre couple aussi si vous voulez...

Ce chapitre est surtout là pour tout mettre en place les prochain seront mieux. Merci d'avoir lu !! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

AkumaRyu no Shi : Tu as raison… Mais en fait il ne sait pas qu'il est amoureux, il ne s'en rend pas compte. Dans le chapitre 3 on aura droit à une petite réflexion sur ses sentiments ^^ !

En tous cas merci beaucoup ! C'est toi qui as mis le premier commentaire ! J'étais désespérée devant mon ordinateur à me dire que je n'allais même pas en avoir un ! Je suis trop heureuse, ça m'encourage pour la suite !

Jujulapetoch : Je suis super contente que tu sois venu lire mon histoire ! Merci beaucoups ! Et en plus tu as laissé un commentaire (mon deuxiéme) :D ! Le premier chapitre était surtout là pour mettre l'histoire en place...ce chapitre est encore un peu...pour installer l'histoire et à partir du chapitre 3 ça sera mieu (enfin j'espère). Merci encore ! Sinon ton histoire et SUPER ! Et pour tout ceux qui aime le allenXlenalee il faut aller la voir! c'est "quand l'ombre grandit" !

Chapitre deux :

Lenalee : Allen ?

Le jeune homme se retourna tout doucement vers son interlocuteur. Il avait le regard vide et quelques cernes dû au manque de sommeil. En effet le soir d'avant il n'avait pas réussi à dormir à cause des paroles du compte, de son inquiétude vis-à-vis de ses amis. En plongeant son regard dans les yeux violets de Lenalee, il sut que tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire pour le moment c'est de l'inquiéter elle aussi…

Allen : Oui ?

Lenalee fut quelque peu troublé par le regard d'Allen…A chaque fois qu'il la regardait de cette façon elle avait l'impression d'être mise à nu. Pourtant les cernes qui étaient apparues sous ses yeux argentés l'inquiétaient fortement. Son ami n'avait pas dit un mot depuis hier, plongé dans une longue réflexion. Maintenant ils s'étaient dans le train et s'était la première fois depuis « l'incident » qu'il lui adressait la parole. Lavi et Krory étaient dans le compartiment voisin.

Lenalee : Est-ce que ça va ? Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé tu n'as plus dit un mot alors…

Allen : Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je vais bien j'étais juste en train de réfléchir…

Il voulut lui faire un sourire qu'il pensait rassurant mais il n'obtint pas le résultat voulu…

Lenalee : J'ai l'impression que tu mens…

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Elle avait raison, Allen ne réfléchissait pas, il s'inquiétait… Il avait peur de cet avenir qu'il pensait contrôler. Il avait peur de perdre les être qu'il chérissait le plus. Il avait peur de lui-même, de ce 14eme, du compte. Oui, pour la première fois il doutait et Lenalee l'avait remarqué.

Il baissa les yeux.

Allen : Je ne veux pas vous perdre. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être assez fort pour vous protéger et ça me fait peur…

Il l'avait dit ! C'était bien la première fois qu'il se confiait à quelqu'un et étrangement, ça lui avait fait un bien fou… Enfin… il avait quand même un peu peur de la réaction de Lenalee. Il pensait qu'elle allait lui donner une bonne claque, qu'elle le traiterait d'égoïste. Il imaginait encore lui rigolait au nez et répéter ce qu'il avait dit à toute la congrégation…Ce qui aurait été son pire cauchemar ! Il commença même à regrettait ces paroles…

Mais Lenalee fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé… Elle le prit dans ses bras. Il se mit à rougir et ne put pas voir que elle aussi elle rougissait.

Lenalee : Moi aussi j'ai des doutes, moi aussi j'ai peur. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais faible et… je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir pu vous aidez dans l'arche.

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix douce et caressait doucement les cheveux du jeune homme d'un geste qu'elle voulait rassurant. Elle continua…

Lenalee : Tu sais, quand je t'ai vu revenir, je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu étais devenu fort. Alors… tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il arrive toujours à quelqu'un d'avoir des doutes. Dans ces moments là, tout ce que l'on peut faire c'est prouvé à quel point on est fort et qu'il n'y a pas à douter. Quoi que tu veuilles faire je sais que tu réussiras parce que tu as toujours eu la volonté de te battre. Et puis tu n'es pas Allen pour rien.

Ils eurent un sourire à cette pensé. Une larme glissa le long de la joue d'Allen. Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Son odeur et sa chaleur l'envahirent.

Allen : Merci… Merci beaucoup…Mais toi aussi tu es devenue forte. Tu n'as pas à douter.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre petit à petit, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Allen la regarda quelques secondes. Elle était devenue tellement forte, tellement douce !

Lavi : Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre petite entrevue amoureuse…

Allen sursauta.

Allen : Ah ! Mais t'es là depuis quand ??

Lavi : Le début !-rire sadique- Ils vont éclater de rire à la congrégation quand ils vont voir ça ! T'as tout enregistré Timcampy ?

Le golem fit un signe d'approbation. Allen et Lenalee restèrent bouche bée quelques secondes, puis Allen réalisant enfin ce qui leur arriver, poursuivit le golem à travers tout le train. Il mit une demi-heure à le poursuivre et à détruire toute trace de ce qui s'était passé. Puis il partit à la recherche de Lavi qu'il menaça de toutes les tortures possibles au monde si le secret passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Lavi eu très peur mais il s'en remit. Et la fin du voyage se passa à peu près sans encombre. Allen se dit qu'il l'avait échappé belle. En effet, si Komui voyait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de cet enregistrement, Allen serait mort le plus douloureusement possible ! Quand il en parla à Lenalee, cela la fit bien rire ! Elle imaginait très bien son grand frère inventait une nouvelle machine anti-Allen ou faire un truc loufoque du même genre ! Lavi leur tint compagnie une partie du voyage, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que Krory avait encore disparu. Ils le trouvèrent encore une fois, en caleçon en train de faire un strip-poker avec d'autres voyageurs. C'est alors qu'Allen entra en scène pour renverser la situation… En quelques parties, les voyageurs n'avaient plus rien pour s'habiller. Après tout ce remue-ménage, la nuit pointa le bout de son nez. Les exorcistes, après avoir mangé goulument (surtout pour Krory et Allen), retournèrent dans leurs cabines respectives, pour dormir un peu. (C'est un train couchette et Allen n'a pas encore le droit d'utiliser l'arche pour se déplacer).

Allen : Bonne nuit Lenalee.

Lenalee : Merci toi aussi.

Ils s'installèrent chacun de leur côté du mieux qu'il pouvait à cause du manque de place. Tous deux essayant de trouver le sommeil sans y arriver.

Lenalee : Euh…Allen, tu dors ?

Allen : Non je n'y arrive pas.

Lenalee : Est-ce que ça te dérangerai si…si je… si je pouvais m'installer sur toi ? Je pense qu'on arriverait mieux à dormir…enfin… je

Lenalee était toute rouge même si Allen ne le voyait pas parce que la lumière était éteinte. Il ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et la prit dans ses bras. Elle le regarda quelque peu étonnée.

Lenalee : Ca ne te gêne pas ??

Allen : Bien sur que non ! En plus ça me permet de mieux m'installer moi aussi.

Ils se sourirent, une fois de plus. Lenalee ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux et s'endormir. Allen mit un peu plus de temps…mais il s'endormit profondément ce qui ne lui était pas arriver depuis bien longtemps. La nuit porte conseil et les lendemains ne sont pas toujours meilleurs. Qu'allait-il donc se passait le lendemain au K-G ? Bonne ou mauvaise surprise ?

_________________________________________

Donc voila, c'est un chapitre assez court, essentiellemnt basé sur le couple principal. Je voulais montrer leur proximité essentiellement et faire un petit passage sur eux... Est ce que ça vous a plus ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des conseils ou des idées dites les moi de suite!

Merci d'avoir lu !!!


	3. Chapter 3

réponse au commentaires :

AkumaRyu no Shi : Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ^^!! Pour le lemon je ne sais pas encore... Je ne pense pas parce que je n'en n'ai jamais écrit... Merci beaucoups de suivre mon histoire et de laisser plein de commentaires !

Jujulapetoch : Je sais exactement comment se déroulera la premiére partie de mon histoire mais après je sais pas exactement... je suis plutôt du genre à écrire au fil de mon inspiration... Je suis super contente que tu suives mon histoire. Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ! Au fait j'ai hate de lire le chapitre 16 !

Voila le chapitre 3 :

De nouveau à la congrégation !

Ca faisait du bien quand même ! C'était comme se retrouver chez soit après une longue journée de travail. Même si avant de se reposer tranquillement dans sa chambre et avaler un succulent diner, il fallait rendre le rapport de la mission toute notre troupe était bien soulager de rentrer. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Komui qui leur fit un chaleureux accueil :

Komui : LENALEE !!!! TU M'AS MANQUE !!! VIENS ME FAIRE UN CALIIIIN !!!

Il se précipita sur Lenalee qui se déplaça sur le côté juste avant que son frère l'atteigne… Celui-ci atterrit sur le mur dans face, déçu et triste.

Komui : Lenalee… Pourquoi ??? T.T !!

Lenalee : Désolé !

Allen, Lavi et Krory regardaient la scène avec amusement. Lenalee essayait tant bien que mal de consoler son grand-frère qui pleurait à chaude larme. Il reprit son sérieux, peu de temps après et les exorcistes purent lui faire le compte rendu de la mission. Il fut lui aussi étonné des paroles du compte est prit une décision :

Komui : Vous allez arrêter les missions pendant quelques temps…On pourra évaluer la situation et éviter un incident inutile.

Allen : Pendant combien de temps à peu près ?

Komui : Un mois…peu être plus.

Lavi : Ca veut dire qu'on ne va rien faire pendant un mois !

Komui : Euh…vous aimez le poker ?

Allen-devient menaçant- : J'adore ça !!!!!

Lavi : Euh…on va éviter le poker !

Komui : Sinon vous voulez peut être testé mes nouvelles expériences ?

Tous : NOOOOON !

Komui : Bon d'accord j'ai compris ! T.T Je suis un pauvre scientifique incompris !-se remet à pleurer-… Ben… Ou ils sont passés ?

Komui regarda autour de lui pour se rendre compte qu'il était tout seul. Il soupira…Pourquoi personne ne voulait tester ses expériences ! Et pourquoi sa petite Lenalee avait-elle autant grandi !

Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées quand Reever entra dans la salle pour l'obliger une nouvelle fois à se remettre au boulot. Il n'y avait que ce mot qui existait : « Travail ! Travail ! ». Komui se remit donc au travail, en râlant, et en se promettant que dans une demi-heure il aurait droit à une pause !

Allen venait de rentrer dans sa chambre après avoir ingurgiter l'équivalent de six repas. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux espérant rêver d'autre chose que du sourire diabolique du Compte Millénaire. Cette histoire de musicien l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Surtout que depuis qu'il avait vu cette ombre dans la pièce du piano, il avait des doutes sur lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il réussi à jouer ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? De plus il sentait que la menace du compte était bien réelle… Perdre ses amis serait comme perdre une partie de lui. Il devait les protéger coûte que coûte… Mais en était-il capable, lui, qui ne savait même pas qui il était vraiment ?

Il se récapitula tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant la mission. Comme ce que lui avait dit Lavi à propos de Lenalee. En y repensant, il se demanda pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi…il avait rougi, il avait pris Lenalee dans ses bras… tout cela était très étrange. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de réagir comme ça avec elle. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient assez proches mais quelque chose avait changé entre eux depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur l'île Mido…Quand il la voyait, il sentait une drôle de chaleur l'envahir, son ventre se tordait, des fois même il rougissait…Est-ce que ce ne serait pas de l'amour ?se demanda-t-il. Il réfléchit longuement à cette hypothèse ne trouvant pas de réponse. Car finalement, il n'avait jamais connu l'amour, il en avait juste entendu parler. Il avait toujours vécu pour les Akumas, n'ayant pour but que de les détruire pour permettre le repos de leur âme. En entrant à la congrégation il avait éprouvé le désir de protéger ses amis mais ça n'était jamais allé plus loin.

Il repensa alors à Mana. Il l'avait élevé, lui l'orphelin, que tout le monde avait abandonné. Il devait avancer pour lui. Détruire les Akumas quoi qu'il arrive, c'était sa mission, son devoir.

Il se leva et se rinça le visage. De toute façon il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Lavi dans l'espoir de faire une ou deux partie de Poker même s'il savait que son ami allait refuser.

Lenalee apportait le café à son frère comme elle en avait l'habitude. Cette mission avait été un succès malgré le sombre avertissement du compte. Elle était devenue plus forte mais elle avait tout de même peur. Peur que son monde s'écroule une seconde fois. Quand elle avait cru qu'Allen était mort, ça lui avait fait un grand choc, pire qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne elle avait pleuré. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour l'aider, parce qu'il faisait partie de son monde, parce que, au fond, la place qu'il occupait dans son cœur était très grande et comme toutes les choses grandes, quand ça tombe ça fait des dégâts.

Elle évita de se remémorer des mauvais souvenirs. Maintenant, il était là et il lui avait promis de rester ! Elle repensa alors à toutes les bonnes choses qui s'étaient déroulées durant leur mission… La bataille d'oreiller, le voyage en train quand elle avait dormi contre Allen, quand elle l'avait pris dans ses bras pour lui remonter le moral. Cette sensation si douce qu'elle avait éprouvé en croisant son regard juste après… Que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle a qui il ne lui était jamais arrivait ça… Ce sentiment l'envahissait de jour en jour, emprisonnant tout son être, se mêlant à sa chair, qui contrôlait son cœur. Elle n'en avait pas peur. Elle était juste heureuse, heureuse de tout, heureuse de rien.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas qu'elle était arrivée. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit qu'elle sortit de sa rêverie. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Reever qui lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle lui répondit que oui et lui tendit une tasse de café en souriant. Elle fit de même avec l'équipe et son frère puis, après avoir été par Komui, réussi à sortir du département scientifique. Il lui restait une tasse de café et comme elle ne savait pas quoi en faire elle décida d'aller en proposer à Lavi.

Lavi était épuisé ! En rentrant il ne s'était même pas poser la question de savoir quelle heure il était, il est parti dans sa chambre pour dormir. La nuit dans le train avait été très éprouvante et traumatisante.

Flash back :

La nuit venait de tomber et dans le train la fatigue se faisait sentir. Allen et Lenalee étaient partis dans leur cabine pour dormir et Lavi n'allait pas tarder à aller se coucher lui aussi. Justement, Kro-Chan se mit à bailler, il n'eut même pas à lui demander, c'est lui qui le fit et ensemble ils partirent pour une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Malheureusement le destin en avait décidé autrement !

Tout d'abord, en entrant dans la cabine, ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une couchette. Malgré la grande taille de Krory, ils réussirent à s'installer à peu prés confortablement.

Puis au milieu de la nuit, alors que Lavi était sur le point de s'endormir, Krory commença à parler dans son sommeil. Ce n'était au départ que des murmures, puis il commença à parler plus fort ce qui empêchait Lavi de dormir.

Lavi : Krory ?

Aucune réponse.

Lavi : Krory ?? Ca va ??

Il attendit mais n'entendant aucune réponse, il approcha sa main tout doucement vers Krory…

Tout doucement…

Vraiment tout doucement…

Sa main rencontra l'épaule de l'exorciste quand…

Krory : BOUAAAAAHH !!!!

Krory s'était relevé brusquement, ses babines retroussées, sa mèche avait bondi comme un épi. De plus le noir de la nuit lui donnait un air lugubre. La pleine lune était au plus haut dans le ciel. Lavi avait bondi, terrorisé. Tout son corps tremblait. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie !

Puis, d'un coup, les yeux de Krory se refermèrent, sa mèche revint à l'état normal et il tomba lourdement sur la banquette qui leur servait de lit. Un ronflement sonore s'éleva de son corps et Lavi sut que son ami avait rêvé. Mais trop terrorisé pour se rendormir, il décida de se lever (avec mille précautions pour ne pas déclencher une autre réaction inattendue chez Kro-Chan) et de faire un tour. Il passa dans la cabine d'Allen et Lenalee et les vit tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dormant paisiblement. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Ses deux là étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, pourtant, il était sur qu'il ne savait même pas qu'ils s'aimaient. Il referma la porte doucement pour ne pas les réveiller et passa la nuit et la matinée dehors en attendant vivement d'être arrivée à la congrégation pour s'étaler sur son lit et ronfler aussi fort qu'il pouvait !

Fin du flash-back.

C'est ainsi que Lavi avait atterri si paresseusement dans son lit, s'attendant à ne pas être dérangé mais décidément ce n'était pas son jour : à peine arrivait-il à s'endormir que quelqu'un toqua à la porte ! Au départ il espéra que c'était un cauchemar et qu'il dormait profondément mais les coups à sa porte se firent plus fort, plus bruyants et bientôt les yeux de Lavi s'ouvrirent doucement. Se promettant à lui-même qu'il tuerait l'auteur de ce crime dans d'affreuse souffrance, il se leva et atteignit paresseusement la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il se prépara, son maillet à la main. Mais à peine eut il entrouvert la porte, qu'elle s'ouvrit brusquement et il tomba nez à nez avec Allen, son ami. Au départ il eut une envie incontrôlable de lui envoyer son maillet en pleine tête mais quand il rencontra son regard, étrangement sérieux, il se dit qu'il épargnerait sa pauvre vie le temps d'une explication.

Allen : Lavi ! Est-ce que tu c'est ce que c'est que le « musicien » ??

Lavi : … Bonjour ça existe non ? En plus je dormais !

Allen : Désolé ! Mais je voulais vraiment savoir…

Lavi : C'est ce qu'a dit le compte qui te trouble…Tu devrais mettre ça de côté et t'amuser un peu…Tu nous as beaucoup inquiété à la fin de la mission. Lenalee ne savait pas quoi faire, Krory et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Cette histoire a pris trop d'importance dans ton cœur et c'est l'objectif du compte.

Allen regarda Lavi. Il ne pensait pas avoir inquiéter ses amis à ce point. Il s'en voulait au fond. Pourtant il y avait toujours cette peur qui le poursuivait depuis quelques jours. Ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus monstrueux et ses pensées étaient de plus en plus noires. Pourtant Lavi avait raison. Il devait se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas quelques petits cauchemars qui viendraient à bout de sa volonté de fer !

Allen : Tu as raison…je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû vous inquiétez comme ça…

Lavi : Mouais…Tu m'as réveillé alors je ne sais pas si je vais accepter tes excuses.

Allen : Et bien, j'avais prévu de te faire perdre au Poker mais si tu veux je pourrais être un peu plus clément avec toi…

Lavi : Oh non !!! Ne me dis pas que tu es venu pour ça !!!

Lavi voulut s'enfuir mais en ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Lenalee qui portait un plateau avec des tasses de café.

Lenalee-en souriant- : Coucou Lavi, Allen ! Ca va ?

Lavi : Mouais ! Moyashi veut faire une partie de Poker !

Lenalee : C'est vrai ? Je peux jouer moi aussi ?

Allen : Oui ! Justement il nous manquait un joueur !

Lavi : Lenalee fuit pendant qu'il en est encore temps !

Lenalee : Ben pourquoi ?

Lavi : Moyashi est un sal tricheur !

Allen : Ce n'est pas vrai et je m'appelle ALLEN !

Lenalee commença à rire. C'était vraiment marrant ce genre de scène ! Elle ne s'en passerait jamais ! La congrégation avait toujours été un lieu de drame et de crime…Alors à chaque petite blague les gens essayaient de sourire, rien que pour cachait cette atroce vérité qui les dévorait. Depuis qu'Allen et Lavi étaient entrés à la congrégation, cet endroit était devenu plus attractif, moins triste. Même Kanda avait changé, lui l'éternelle râleur !

Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent avec une lueur d'incompréhension au fond de leur yeux ce qui la fit rire de plus belle.

Allen regarda Lavi puis, tous les deux, sans raison, éclatèrent de rire à leur tour. Ils mirent longtemps à reprendre leur souffle, puis au bout d'une petite demi-heure ils s'arrêtèrent.

Allen : Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus ri comme ça !

Lenalee –en souriant- : Moi aussi !

Lavi : Ouais ça c'est sur ! Maintenant est ce que je peux dormir !

Allen : Non ! On va jouer au Poker !

Lavi : NOOOOON !

Allen : Pff ! T'es pas marrant !

Lenalee :…Ah ! Au fait, j'étais venu ici pour savoir si vous vouliez du café ! Y a des tasses qui sont restées et…

Lavi : J'en veux bien une s'il te plait. De toute façon avec Moyashi je ne pourrais jamais dormir alors…

Allen: C'est A.L.L.E.N!

Lenalee lui tendit la tasse de café qu'il avala en une gorgé.

Lavi : Bon maintenant que je suis bien réveillé on fait quoi ? Appart du Poker !

Allen : Pff !

Lenalee : On a qu'à aller s'entraîner !

Allen : Bonne idée ! N'empêche, je ne sais pas ce qu'on va pouvoir faire pendant tout ce temps…rester enfermé à la congrégation sans aucune mission…

Lavi : Ouais mais en même temps avec la menace du compte… Tu pense que Kanda est en mission lui ?

Lenalee : Non on lui a interdit toute mission à lui aussi…même qu'il a très envie de « découper Moyashi en petit morceau » !

Allen : Pourquoi il m'appelle Moyashi ce Bakanda !

Lenalee et Lavi rigolèrent de la remarque d'Allen. Ensemble ils allèrent au terrain d'entraînement. Lenalee et Lavi avaient beaucoup progressé. Allen leur firent une démonstration de ce qu'il avait appris lorsqu'il était à la congrégation de Chine. Ils combattirent sans leurs innocences. Puis vers vingt heures l'estomac d'Allen cria famine. Alors en rigolant ils partirent manger ! Comme à son habitude, l'exorciste s'empiffra. Le repas fini, et en voyant Lavi qui ronflait à moitié sur sa chaise, Allen et Lenalee décidèrent d'aller ce coucher car même si le garçon au cheveux roux en était à son quatrième café, il était épuisé et n'attendait plus que de se trouver dans son bon lit douillet pour dormir le plus longtemps possible. Ils montèrent donc Lavi, qui roupillait sur l'épaule d'Allen (qui lui tentait tant bien que mal à ne pas se casser la figure sous le poids de l'exorciste aux cheveux roux) dans sa chambre. Après l'avoir déposé, Allen décida de raccompagner Lenalee. Ils parlèrent tout le long du chemin de tout et de rien en rigolant. Puis en arrivant devant sa porte :

Lenalee : J'ai vraiment passé une super journée…Merci Allen !

Allen : Tu n'as pas à me remercier, remercie plutôt Lavi…il s'est réveillé pour nous supporter toute la journée !

Cette remarque la fit beaucoup rire. Allen aimait beaucoup quand elle riait. Il y avait quelque chose de sincère dans son sourire.

Lenalee : Tu as raison.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, le silence s'installa. Allen observait les yeux de Lenalee. Ils étaient violets et il aimait beaucoup cette couleur. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Dans cette minute incontrôlable, ils eurent envie de se serrer dans les bras. Une sensation bizarre les envahit. C'était comme s'ils volaient, loin des Akumas, loin du Compte, loin de toute cette misère…

Komui : Où es tu ? LENALEE !!

Ils s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, rougissant sans même savoir pourquoi…

Lenalee-en rougissant- : Euh…désolé ! Je dois me coucher ! Bonne nuit Allen !

Allen : Bonne nuit Lenalee.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre où se trouvait son frère. Allen resta quelques secondes devant la porte puis partit doucement vers sa chambre. Pendant la nuit qui suivit, il réfléchit longuement, sur ses sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui, sur Lenalee, sur eux…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci beaucoup pour ceux qui suivent mon histoire. J'essayerai de publier le prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Allen ressentit une sensation étrange…C'était comme si sa vie et celle de ses amis ne tenait qu'à un fil et qu'il s'en rendait compte à peine maintenant. Un sentiment de peur l'envahit soudain. Une peur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie jusqu'à maintenant. C'était simple et pourtant si étrange. Une énorme boule de stress commença à naitre au creux de son ventre. Tortueuse, lui donnant presque envie de vomir. Et pourtant, sa peine n'aller pas s'arrêter là : en jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir il ne vit qu'une ombre au sourire machiavélique et malsain, la quatorzième, celui qui lui avait donné tant de doute lorsque devant le piano blanc de l'arche, il avait entendu sa voix, jouait la mélodie interdite et sauvait ses amis d'une mort certaine par la même occasion. C'est alors que la panique remplaça la simple peur et que dans un mouvement brutal il détruisit la glace devant lui de son poing devenu sanguinolent.

La peur, la détresse, la panique. Les trois sentiments qui entourèrent Allen Walker ce matin là et qui ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt.

Bien sur, tout ce vacarme alarma ses voisins, dont Lenalee qui se précipita vers sa chambre et qui, en toquant à la porte, demanda d'une voix inquiète :

« Allen ? Tout va bien ? Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? »

Le dit Allen, se précipita à l'entrée et balbutia :

« Euh…. Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai…. Euh…. Comme un idiot j'ai glissé par terre et en voulant me rattraper je me suis cogné contre le miroir de ma chambre. Mais il n'y a rien de grave je t'assure. »

Malgré les explications de son ami, Lenalee ne fut pas convaincu et insista pour rentrer dans la chambre. Allen ne put lui refuser et quelques secondes après elle fut se tenait devant le concerné. Ce qu'elle vit la déconcerta : devant elle se tenait un jeune homme au sourire gêné, pâle comme un linge avec d'énormes cernes noires comme de l'encre sous ses yeux charmeurs et plein de volonté et, pour compléter le tout, un bras ensanglanté, parsemé d'éclats de verres. Elle ne put se retenir de se précipiter vers lui. Elle lui prit précautionneusement le bras pour ensuite lui dire à mi-voix :

« Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Il n'osa pas répondre, surpris par le regard inquiet et triste de son amie. Délicatement elle posa sa main sur la joue du blessé, lentement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, car elle aussi avait peur. Peur de le perdre à tout jamais comme elle avait cru le perdre, quelques mois auparavant. Peur de le voir disparaître. Peur qu'une partie de son monde s'effondre et la laisse à tout jamais dans le noir de la fatalité. Alors elle posa sa main sur sa joue et caressa lentement la douce surface de sa peau, comme pour se convaincre elle-même qu'il était bien là, réel et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, comme le soir d'avant, et elle se surprit à découvrir dans ses yeux une peur immense, le besoin d'être épaulé.

Puis se rendant enfin compte de la situation gênante dans laquelle ils étaient, elle baissa brutalement le regard en rougissant et dit, d'un ton qu'elle voulu autoritaire :

« Regarde dans l'état où tu ais ! Assieds toi sur ton lit je vais essayer de te soigner ton bras, aujourd'hui l'infirmière et de congé. »

Mais sa voix était douce, presque maternelle.

Allen, lui fit un sourire rassurant, qui l'a fit de nouveau rougir. La présence de Lenalee avait apaisé la boule de stress qui lui torturait le ventre. Elle avait été remplacée par une douce chaleur, même si la menace persistait encore dans son esprit.

Il s'assit sur son lit pendant que Lenalee cherchait des bandages. Elle revint quelques secondes après et se plaça accroupie devant lui. Avec des gestes timides et hésitants, elle entreprit à enlever les morceaux de verres incrustés dans sa peau, à désinfecter son bras meurtri, puis à l'entourer de bandages du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Voila, c'est fait. Maintenant il manque plus qu'à nettoyer les dégâts dans la salle de … »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que deux bras forts l'entouraient. Elle se senti soudain extrêmement bien. Au creux de la chaleur du corps d'Allen, un sentiment de bien être éclaira son cœur. Elle se laissa aller dans cette courte étreinte.

« Merci »

C'est tout ce qu'il dit avant de la relâcher, tout doucement, avec tendresse, et même si, gêné, il ne lui adressa aucun regard en partant d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain, elle put distinguer quelques rougeurs au niveau de ses joues.

Le reste de la matinée servit à nettoyer de fond en comble, le désordre de la salle de bain. Après avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour enlever un à un les bout de verres, puis nettoyer le sang sur le sol, Allen raccompagna la jeune fille dans le couloir.

« On voit pour le déjeuner, dit-il timidement. »

« Oui à toute à l'heure, répondit-elle. »

En se retournant et en marchant à pas rapide dans le couloir, elle sentit derrière elle, le regard brulant du jeune exorciste qui réchauffa tout son être. Elle rougit une énième fois et décida de sortir dehors, prendre un peu l'air. Equipé d'une grande écharpe rose pâle et d'un bon blouson, elle sortit hors de sa chambre. Elle croisa en chemin Miranda qui lui proposa de l'accompagner dans le froid hivernal du 15 décembre. Lenalee, heureuse de ne pas se retrouver seule, accepta l'offre avec un grand sourire. Elles partirent donc toutes les deux en direction de la ville. Mais le silence s'installa rapidement entre les deux amies. Lenalee était plongé dans ses pensées et ne se rendit pas compte de son mutisme.

« Euh….. Lenalee-chan ? demanda timidement Miranda. »

Lenalee sursauta.

« Oui ? Qui y a-t-il ? »

« J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse ? Enfin, je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète, si tu ne veux pas me le dire tu n'es pas obligé et puis je ne devrais même pas te poser ce genre de question ! S'affola la jeune exorciste. »

« Ne t'inquiète….. »

« Oh mon dieu, la coupa Miranda, Je suis impardonnable ! »

Lenalee décida de prendre les choses en mains, avant que dans un excès de non-confiance en soi, Miranda ne fasse, comme d'habitude, une grosse bêtise.

« Je voudrais me confier à toi sur un sujet très important. »

Dés ce moment là, Miranda arrêta soudain son monologue et redevint la femme attendrissante que Lenalee apprécier tant.

« Dis moi tout, je t'écoute. »

Elles s'assirent sur un banc. Autour d'elles les flocons commencèrent à tomber. C'est là que Lenalee raconta tous ses doutes.

« Je…….. C'est tellement difficile à exprimer. Ce sentiment, qui tout au fond de moi, grandit, m'enveloppe, me rend heureuse. C'est tellement simple et tellement irréel. »

Elle marqua une pause, incertaine de vouloir tout révéler à Miranda. Puis en croisant son regard, elle sut qu'elle pouvait lui faire totalement confiance.

« Quand Allen est arrivé à la congrégation, je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais ressentir ça. Cette tendresse, ce bonheur. Et quand il a failli mourir, je me suis rendu compte de la place qu'il avait pris dans ma vie. Pourtant je ne comprends pas ce sentiment, cette peur intense de le perdre à nouveau, qui m'empêche même de dormir. Ce désir de rester avec lui pour l'éternité. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce sentiment ? »

Miranda la regarda alors d'une façon attendrissant et lui répondit d'une fois très douce :

« Mais c'est de l'amour Lenalee. »

Alors le cœur de Lenalee s'emballa, et le rose lui monta au joue. Elle comprit, elle était, incontestablement et irrévocablement amoureuse de Allen. Cette pensée la remplit de bonheur. Elle avait envie de le crier sur les toits. Mais l'instant d'après son cœur fut remplit de doute. Y avait-il de la place pour l'amour dans cette guerre ? Et plus important encore, est ce que lui aussi l'aimait ?

Elle se leva d'un bon et courut vers la congrégation, sa maison, animé d'une volonté étrange. Elle voulait le voir, elle voulait lui sourire, elle voulait l'aimer.

Miranda, étonnée de cette soudaine réaction voulut la poursuivre, mais sa fidèle malchance la hantait : elle tomba sur le sol enneigé. Qu'arrivait-il donc à son amie ?

Allen ne pouvait plus reculer. Il allait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du superviseur, Komui Lee. Il fallait qu'il lui révèle cette apparition qui le poursuivait. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, pour la sécurité de son entourage.

C'est ainsi quand arrivant devant le « bureau » du fameux superviseur, qu'il se confronta à la fatalité. Il était l'hôte de cette ombre menaçante. Il était lui-même une menace.

Il raconta en détail les événements auxquels il avait été confronté à Komui, qui l'écoutait, d'une oreille inquiète. Puis à la fin de son récit il fallut prendre une décision.

« Je vais en parler à Cross. En attendant, tu vas être placé en quarantaine dans le département des recherches scientifiques. Je ferai tout pour régler ton problème Allen, fait moi confiance. »

« En quarantaine ? »

« Oui…, si, enfin tu comprends, si tu ne pouvais pas contrôler cette chose… »

« Je comprends, merci. Je vais prendre quelques affaires dans ma chambre et j'irai me mettre à la disposition des scientifiques. »

Il rentra dans sa chambre avec un gout amer dans la bouche. La sensation de perdre espoir. Il espéra qu'on réglerait vite son problème et qu'il pourrait retrouver tout le monde.

Une évidence lui vint à l'esprit : Lenalee lui manquerait, elle lui manquerait affreusement. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Depuis le tout début, depuis qu'elle lui avait sourit pour la première fois.

En préparant de maigre affaire il ne sentit pas les larmes coulés sur ses joues. Cette ombre, c'était le quatorzième et il allait dévorer son âme. Il allait le détruire puis s'attaquer à ses amis.

C'est à ce moment là que Lenalee entra dans sa chambre, essoufflée, apeurée. En le voyant, elle courut se réfugier dans ses bras. La timidité c'était envolé sous un masque de souffrance. Elle murmura :

« Ne pars pas… »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il les essuya.

« Ne pleure pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien tu sais. Ils vont régler se problème et je reviendrai dans quelques jours. »

Il lui fit un sourire qu'il voulait convainquant.

« Menteur, lui répondit-elle. Komui m'a tout dit… Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parler ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues, déclenchant des frissons dans le corps de la jeune fille. Une à une, les larmes s'arrêtèrent sur les doigts fins d'Allen. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, se rapprochant irrévocablement.

« Je te promets, que je reviendrai, dit il tendrement. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de croire en ces paroles. Alors dans un souffle elle lui répondit :

« Je t'aime »

Ils fermèrent les yeux, leurs souffles se mêlèrent.

Un instant, juste un instant de bonheur avant le gouffre noir. Un instant, juste un instant où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent pour la première fois et surement pour la dernière.

Et me voici de retour après une longue absence (DESOLE !!!!) Avec un petit chapitre quatre. Dites moi se que vous en pensez et ne m'en voulais pas trop… J'espère qu'il vous a plu !


End file.
